


Turnabout

by Senji (Larilille)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-14
Updated: 2004-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larilille/pseuds/Senji
Summary: Originally posted to livejournal on a challenge from ()meallanmouse with an inspiration by ()slytherincesss.Thanks to ()enismirdal for beta reading.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 1





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal on a challenge from ()meallanmouse with an inspiration by ()slytherincesss.  
> Thanks to ()enismirdal for beta reading.

Even Snape noticed her distraction, narrowly stopping her from pouring Bubotuber Pus all over her hands.  
  
 _I can't believe it. He can't have abandoned me ..._  
  
The only person who hadn't noticed was Draco himself, too wrapped up in his own problems.  
  
 _I'll show him. Yes. But whom?_  
  
There was one obvious target, and as the class filed out of the  
dungeon she slipped between him and the door.  
  
 _Good, he's watching..._  
  
"Have you got a date for Hogsmeade weekend?"  
  
"N-n-n-no, Pansy."  
  
"You do now."  
  
She leaned over, making sure he was still watching, and kissed her target.  
  
Neville just blushed.  
  



End file.
